bombgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorna Corbett
NOTE: This article is written from an in-world perspective. Lorna Corbett is the shift matron for Victory Munitions' munitions factory. She is played by Meg Tilly. Biography to be added Personality Lorna is viewed as a motherly figure to the girls at the bomb factory. Often authoritative, she can seem tough and harsh yet she shows much compasssion towards the workers and tries to keep the girls at the munitions factory in check. She is diligent, caring and works hard to be responsible. She is also known as an excellent cook. Relationships Bob Corbett Bob Corbett is Lorna's husband and the father of their three children, Stanley, Eugene and Sheila. They married young and have been together for over twenty-five years. Bob is wheelchair-bound due to developing ankylosis after injuries to his legs he sustained in World War One. He is unemployed (occasionally painting figurines for a toy store in town), leaving Lorna as the main breadwinner for their family. With Bob’s disability, their marriage hasn’t always been easy, and after over two decades of marriage and hardship, both physical and emotional intimacy has become scarce in their lives. Marco Moretti Marco Moretti is the factory's materials controller and Lorna's co-worker at Victory Munitions. Her feelings toward Marco are complicated: she is mistrustful of Marco due to his Italian background, but also attracted to him. Sheila Corbett Sheila is Lorna's youngest child and only daughter. She appears to be in her late teens and works as a nurse's aide. Betty McRae Betty is Lorna's co-worker at Victory Munitions. Lorna approves of her driven personality and work ethic, regarding her as a model employee. It is implied that she is aware that Betty is a lesbian. Edith McCallum Edith is Lorna's co-worker at Victory Munitions. Edith and Lorna have worked at the factory since it opened. They are good friends, bonding over their status as working mothers. When Edith's husband Doug is killed in battle, Lorna attempts to forge letters from Doug for Edith to give to her children, Skip and Daphne. Kate Andrews Kate Andrews is Lorna's coworker at Victory Munitions. At first skeptical of her and wary of her intensions at VicMu (Kate's awkward first day, the Marion Locket), she now regards her warmly. Gladys Whitham to be added Harold Akins Harold Akins is the factory's manager. Stanley Corbett Stanley Corbett is Lorna and Bob's son, and an infantryman in the Canadian Army. He wins a military medal for brave conduct. This becomes a point of contention between Lorna and Bob, as Lorna is thrilled that her son has grown into such a "brave and honourable man," whereas Bob is too jaded by his own war experiences to muster much enthusiasm. Gene Corbett Eugene Corbett is Lorna and Bob's son. He is a gunner in the Canadian Army. Lorna's excitement at Gene's arrival is clear. However, visiting with his parents while on leave from the army shows that the war has changed him. He is erratic, disrespectful, and impulsive. During the radio broadcast for Victory Munitions, Gene begins to hallucinate, imagining the fireworks as bombs. He begins to act strange and wanders along the roof of one building, with his head in another place. Lorna fearfully climbs up the roof and comforts him, gently calming him down, saving his life in the process (as we assume he planned to jump off the building). Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Corbett family Category:Victory Munitions workers